1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method for driving a backlight thereof, and more particularly to a display device and a method for driving a backlight thereof, which can drive a backlight with high resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display device controls the brightness of a backlight using a PWMO signal. That is, the display device can control the brightness of the backlight by turning on/off light emitting diodes that constitute the backlight through applying of constant current to the backlight at a time when a PWM (Pulse Width Modulation) signal is applied.
On the other hand, in order to meet user's need for higher picture quality, a method for extending resolution of a backlight has been studied. In relation to this, a method for extending resolution of a backlight in the related art extends a low grayscale section in which a difference between brightness changes of the backlight can be easily discriminated in vision. The method for extending resolution with respect to the low grayscale section as described above may divide the low grayscale section, which has a dark brightness, among the entire section at predetermined intervals, and apply current corresponding to PWM signals to the backlight for respective divided sections.
In the case of the above-described method in the related art, however, the widths of the PWM signals for the respective divided sections in the low grayscale section are too short, and thus the current applied to the backlight is unable to sufficiently rise over a predetermined level, but falls. Accordingly, the brightness of the backlight in the corresponding section may become dark, and linearity of the brightness of the backlight may be deteriorated.